Rebellion
by Songbird56
Summary: MAJOR SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON 9! It's Hunted, but with more characters and more scenes... In Ninjago, when Chamille shows up Lloyd has to bargain for his life... In the Oni Realm, Cole and Wu have to work with the master of Tempest if they want to get their friends back... And even if they succeed, there's no guarantee they can stop Garmadon from destroying Ninjago...
1. Chapter 1

**A note: In the second portion of this chapter [after the divider] there will be information cannon ONLY to some** **fan fictions** **I have yet to write,**

 **and, currently, Shifting Tides. Now that you know there aren't fifty-something other seasons you've somehow missed, let's get started.**

It was dark.

Footsteps prowled outside of the narrow alleyway where Lloyd, Skylor, Nya, and Dareth had found temporary refuge after Garmadon's forces attacked. It was hard to feel safe.

The sound of a glass breaking, sniffling civilians, rushed, uneven breathing as a scared child called to his parents… Lloyd had heard it all.

And now Skylor was missing.

She had only been gone for mabye ten minutes, going to look for food, but she said she'd be quick.

Now Lloyd was left alone, in near darkness, as Nya and Dareth had gone to look for her earlier…

That was a bad sign.

Lloyd crouched by the entrance of the alleyway, behind some old trash bags, watching shadowy figures drift in and out of darkness.

But one figure was getting closer.

Lloyd saw a streak of purple as she darted towards him, her long brown hair tossed behind her shoulders. Purple-grey eyes met his, and they hardened, cold as ice. He'd seen her before, and she had seen him. The only difference this time was that she was trying to kill him.

* * *

The first time he had met her, the master of form was trying to stop him from winning thunderblade on Chen's Island. Some time after that, she and Cole were saving them from some shape-shifting wolves off the cost of Ninjago. Then there was a master of darkness, legendary creatures on rouge… at some point and time, she became an honorary member of the ninja, participating where she chose to step in, chasing rebellious Fangpyre and potion-making witches and vengeful brothers who wanted to rule Ninjago.

Lloyd was distrustful of her, and she didn't like him either, but he knew for a fact she and Cole liked each other, as in _like_ liked.

Now, though, it seemed as if that had crumbled as she glared at him with hatred, twin katanas raised. She looked different. Her brown ponytail was streaked with blue and a shiny silver, not just purple. Torn jeans and a jacket covered her form, and she had a backpack slung over her shoulder as she locked her gaze with his, sneering.

"Lloyd. So we meet again."

Chamille's katana spun around like a baton and she grinned.

"Looks like we can finally get back to killing each other."

* * *

Then Chamille lept at him.

Lloyd darted to the side, barely missing her strike, and grabbed the hilt of one of her swords as she tried to twirl around and recover. _I've still got it in me to fight! Weren't expecting that, were you?_

Chamille tried to yank the katana out of his grip, but Lloyd refused to budge and her stare hardened. "You are _so_ dead, worm."

Lloyd yanked the katana free and got into a fighting stance, trying to look braver than he felt. Chamille, however, charged him, jumping into a pirouette. Except this pirouette had a razor-sharp sword projectile attached to it.

Lloyd ducked and dove under her, swinging his sword at her spine, but Chamille deflected at the last second, her body letting out a faint purple glow that usually met she wanted to shapeshift. That probably wasn't very good for Lloyd's health… especially if she turned into a dragon or a griffon.

Luckily, though, Chamille's glow died down and she feinted left, but swung at Lloyd's right. Lloyd dodged at the last second, but he still felt the force of the blow as it tore down his side. What she lacked in strength she made up in speed.

"You know, I thought Karloff said you were a 'bad girl' now." Lloyd commented, his katana swiping empty airt as Chamille darted away.

"That is _so_ not fair," Chamille pouted, "He left out a lot of super important details!"

"Like?"

"Like how you hate me anyway, so no big loss." Chamille shrugged.

Now she seemed to be enjoying the battle, eyeing Lloyd warily as she casually plotted her next strike.

Lloyd definitely had to throw her off guard before she decided that she'd had enough small talk and that it was time to get rid of him. Chamille's moves seemed a little more lazy now that she was chatting, but he had a feeling that might be on purpose.

 _Ok, small talk=no. I need to startle her._ There was only one thing he could immediately think of that might throw her off.

"What about Cole?"

Chamille's next strike was thrown off and she looked hurt as she steped back. "Cole's dead!" She snarled, narrowing her eyes. "And soon, you will be too."

Lloyd raised his sword, anticipating the next blow, but as she charged he called out, "Who told you that, Harumi?"

Her eyes widened as she stumbled forwards, her katana neatly dodged. Now Chamille's bravado was almost completely gone as uncertainty flickered across her face. "Wha-what?"

"I said: Who told you that, Harumi?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that it's in your best interests not to fight me right now."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Chamille's blow was once again clumsy and Lloyd quickly parried it.

Snarling, Chamille took a cautious step backwards. " _What. Does. That. Mean?_ " Her words were a faint hiss, and she glared daggers at Lloyd. "Fine. If you have something to say, then say it." She sheathed her sword and sat down on an old crate.

"If I don't like what you have to say, I can always kill you later."


	2. Warning

Did you know fanfiction owns everything you post?

Neither did I. I'm not going to be continuing this fanfiction because this content is very important to me and I'd like to keep it safe... but stay tuned for updates, I may continue this if I find a decent site to post more on that doesn't take my work for their own...

Anyway, have a nice day, I'm too protest-y so yeah... [I'd just like to say their are some amazing writers here and I don't want you to lose your OCs or content, some of this stuff is really talented, sincere, writing, and I think that if you changed it a bit to original content you could publish it... and I'd buy it 110%]


End file.
